La Frustración Del Nada
by E. R. Jenkins
Summary: "Solo nos mirábamos... Segundos, minutos, horas, en realidad no lo sé, pero hay algo de lo que estoy consciente y es, que nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo tras la nuca." Palabras jamás dichas, sentimientos que nunca iban a ser revelados, porque las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte, quizá el mío tampoco. B26 Bel POV.


**Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen.**

**L **a **F **r **u **s **t **r **a **c **i **ó **n ** D **e **l **N **a **d **a**.**

_Es detestable la manera en que nunca demuestras nada, es bloquear mi habilidad de saber qué piensan los demás y la frustración sólo se acumula._

Te apreso contra la pared, en un arrebato de irá silenciosa. Miro tu cara esperando encontrar una expresión de sorpresa y miedo... nada. Que frustrante, mantienes tu rostro como si no hubiese pasado _nada_.

—Bel-_senpai_, en verdad, comienza a ser una molestia—. Dices como quien no quiere la cosa, en ese tono tan irritante otra vez, nunca demuestra nada. Tú y tu asombrosa capacidad de joder gente, maldito mocoso.

—Qué pasa contigo ranita, no sabes como tratar a un príncipe— Atino a formular a pesar de semejante cabreo. Siento la sangre hervir, mi cabeza me ordena matar y mi cuerpo no está en desacuerdo, es una necesidad básica en mí.

Comienzo enterrándole cuchillos a todo lo largo de su espalda, deseoso de esta pasión que me trae el matar. Aún estoy viendo su cara pero en ella no hay _nada_, ni un mísero atisbo de dolor. Es bastante frustrante. Desgarro su ropa sin cuidado de cortarle. Quiero ver su piel manchada en carmín, pero su rostro me sigue mostrando la expresión más neutra que un humano es capaz de poseer, finjo que no me importa y me deleito al oír la sinfonía de las dagas abriendo la piel. Sin darme cuenta hemos terminado en el suelo. Su piel, tan suave y blanca como un pañuelo de seda ahora se encontraba manchada con el hermoso color de la sangre que corría a través de su cuerpo, dándole un brillo sensual. No pude evitarlo quería besarle hasta que muriera de asfixia, quería saborear hasta la última gota de ese líquido que me apasiona, quería tocar su piel, sentirla, lamerla, succionarla, besarla, cortarla, deformarla. Y es que, en realidad, soy un artista apasionado encantado al terminar su obra.

Él me miraba desde el suelo, sus ojos no me decían nada, como siempre._ Tsch_ estúpida rana, arruina mi excitación con ese maldito rostro vacío. Lo tomé de los cabellos y lo acerqué a mí.

— Ushishi, ¿Estás agonizando tan pronto ranita?— Y sin más aviso tomé sus labios, de una manera ardiente para mí, salvaje para él quizá.

Entonces sucedió eso que nunca esperé recibir: sus brazos en mi espalda y su boca en mi busca, desesperada, necesitada sólo de mí.

_Quisiera saber qué es este sentimiento_

Tuve que separarme y cortar aquel beso tan... _¿Dulce?_ Al parecer el que iba a morir de asfixia iba a ser yo. Sólo pude atinar a mirarlo con sorpresa. Él posó su mano en mi mejilla de una manera delicada, y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta sus dedos habían retirado mi tan amado flequillo. Mis ojos se encontraron directamente con los de otra persona por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Está claro que no podía hacer nada más que sorprenderme.

Nos mirábamos. Su cuerpo debajo del mío, nuestras piernas entrecruzadas, su respiración chocando en mi rostro, su sangre en mi pecho, sus manos aferradas a mí, puedo sentir el sube y baja de su agitada respiración en mi cuerpo. Me causa un delicioso escalofrío el vernos y sentirnos así, tan juntos, tan solos.

Sólo nos mirábamos... segundos, minutos, horas, en realidad no lo sé. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy consciente, y es que nunca había sentido ése cosquilleo tras la nuca. Su mano seguía en mi cara, pude sentir un tierno empuje que me incitaba a acercarme. No rechisté ni me resistí, sólo me dejé guiar por aquel mocoso _que tanto odio_.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

Mi rostro perdió ante sus caricias y tomó camino a sus labios. Mis manos a sus costados cambiaron de posición y dejé que mi cuerpo se posara en su totalidad sobre el suyo. Sentir la calidez de su ser era todo lo que necesité para terminar deshaciéndome de mis cuchillos y cumplir lo que mi mente en verdad quería, y quizá, siempre deseo hacer.

Mis manos se adaptaban a su forma, nuestros labios parecían estar sumidos en un vals eterno, nuestros cuerpos esculpidos por la misma mano, en un _perfecto_ encaje. A estas alturas, la ropa o lo que quedaba de ella se sentía como un estorbo, así que dejé a mis cuchillos danzar sobre su cuerpo una vez más, aunque esta vez, mis manos me oponían resistencia y luchaban contra mi sadismo, negándose a lastimarle, mientras él besaba mi cuello de forma inocente, irresistible.

Cuando al fin logré hacerlo mío, oí de su boca un suspiro, y una lágrima se abría paso por su piel hasta la mano que yo posé en su pálida mejilla.

— ¿Te duele?— Pregunté _un poco _preocupado. No me respondió. Parecía algo anonadado. ¿En _qué_ estará pensando? ¿En _quién_? ¿_Por qué_?

—Creí que los ojos de _senpai_ debían ser horribles para que los ocultara todo el tiempo. Me equivoqué—. Me dijo en un susurro ahogado, falto del aire que he hurtado de sus finos labios

—Por supuesto, un príncipe siempre es perfecto, torpe—. Concluí para después besarlo, ese no era momento de palabrería o sacadas de quicio, no era momento para príncipes ni ranas, no era momento para mafias ni enemigos, ni subordinados y jefes. Ese momento era único y exclusivo de nosotros, solo _él y yo._

Alguna vez llegué a pensar que las personas deben de tener expresión para mostrar a los demás lo quieren. Perdóname. Me equivoqué.

_Porque a veces nada es algo y algo es nada_, _**así es la niebla**_**.**

* * *

><p>Mi primer fic :') un B26 corregidito n_n Ustedes deben saber lo mucho que significa este fic para mí, y que a pesar de no ser excelente es y seguirá siendo mi favorito por el simple hecho de ser el primero ¡Muchas gracias mis bellas lectoras!<p> 


End file.
